Good morning
by Beth143411
Summary: First Fanfic...not great with summaries.  Rory wakes in the morning. Fluff ensues. Oneshot...unless more is requested..


AN: Don't own them, wish I did

* * *

Rory woke slowly to the filtered sunlight streaming through the cracks in the blinds. She groaned and tried to roll over to go back to her dreams, but there was a weight across her hip preventing her from escaping back to dreamland. She looked down and smiled at the sight of a blond head buried in her chest and a strong arm anchored around her hip pulling her tight to his body even in sleep.

She ran her hand gently through the soft blond locks while she admired the beautiful form she was currently snuggled close to.

If someone had told her five years ago that she would be in this situation she would have laughed in their face and called the men in the little white coats to come take them away. She never imagined a future with him in it. Sure she'd dreamt about it but she'd never thought her dreams would become a reality. She smiled again at the sight of him before her and glanced at the clock.

9:00 am on a Sunday morning and as much as she wanted to she knew there was no way she would be falling back to sleep. She sat up and slowly untangled herself from the death grip he had on her body. She glanced at him quickly as he sighed and rolled over hoping she hadn't woken him. Rory threw back the heavy down comforter as she started to get out of bed to make her way to the coffee maker, or as she liked to call it Hector the giver of the elixir of life. The cold December air hit her naked skin and she quickly pulled the comforter back over her body. Now she was faced with a dilemma.

Coffee, her lifeblood was calling her name but in order to get it she would have to crawl out of the delicious warmth of her bed. She pouted and her brows drew together as she tried to think of a way to get her precious coffee without freezing her butt off in the process. The bed creaked and a soft snore was heard from the other side of the bed. Rory smirked, slightly evilly, and looked down at the blonde dreaming peacefully, and snoring softly beside her. She bit her lip and looked from the doorway leading to the kitchen back to his sleeping form. She couldn't, could she? With a shrug she leaned over and gently kissed his shoulder.

"Honey" Rory whispered. The only response she got was a groan from his perfect lips. She gave another look towards the kitchen and tried again.

"Baby" she called, slightly louder accompanying the word with a kiss to his chest. There was still no reply from the sleeping man beside her. Rory narrowed her eyes and tried gave it one more shot.

"Darling" she breather capturing his lips with her own in a sweet kiss. She felt his lips move under hers and she opened her eyes to see deep blue eyes staring back into hers.

"Good, you're awake" Rory said cheerfully.

"Baby, I've been awake since the first 'Honey"" he replied, earning himself a smack on the chest and a glare from Rory.

"Well, why didn't you answer me?" Rory huffed as she pouted prettily.

"I just wanted to see how far you would take my wakeup call" he smirked at her. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down towards his chest closing his eyes trying to fall back to sleep. Rory settled contently on his chest, slowly tracing random patterns with her fingertips. Suddenly she frowned and glanced up at his face, he'd make her forget her reason for waking him up…coffee, and a very cold apartment.

"Tristan" she called softly.

"Mare" he replied, not opening his eyes.

She tried again, "Tris" she whined.

This time he cracked open one eye to study her. She was giving him the Bambi eyes and biting her lip. He sighed and opened both eyes fully to study his gorgeous girlfriend.

"How much do you love me?" she asked him.

He studied her for another moment and replied "What do you want Mary?"

Her pout got bigger and she looked at him disbelievingly. "It makes a difference to how much you love me" she asked incredulous.

Tristan studied her for another moment trying to contain his chuckle at the insulted looked on her face. "Nope, just wanted to know how much time to clear in my schedule…are we talking a kidney or coffee here?"

Rory's face lit up in a smile at his response. "Coffee, I'll take a rain check on the kidney".

Tristan leaned over and kissed her nose. "Fine I'll make you coffee. You know that stuff will be the death of you someday."

Rory scoffed "Luke's been saying that for years and I'm perfectly normal".

"That's debatable" Tristan muttered, as he quickly jumped out of bed to avoid another smack from Rory. His breath hissed out as the cold air hit his bare skin. He quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor and tugged them on.

"It's freezing in here" Tristan exclaimed while walking towards the bedroom door.

"Duh, why do you think you're making the coffee?" Rory replied, smiling sweetly and blowing him a kiss. Tristan shook his head and tossed a glare over his shoulder at his girlfriend as he left to make her the first in her many cups of coffee for the day.

Rory watched him go with a smile on her face. She pulled the comforter up under her arms as she leaned back against the headboard and contemplated her life. No, she never would have pictured herself here five years ago but she had never expected to run in Tristan again either. Military school had changed him. Sure he's still the same cocky, smart mouthed pain in the ass at times but overall he had mellowed…matured. She had matured as well. She was no longer the "Mary" he knew in high school, not that she could ever get him to give up the nickname, but a grown woman who was now able to look past his arrogant exterior and see the sweet loving man hiding behind the wall he put up. She glanced up as Tristan walked back into the room carrying her giant mug of coffee. He smiled at her and she could see the love and affection in his eyes. She smiled back as he placed the coffee on the bedside table. She pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Nope, she never envisioned herself with Tristan in the past…but now that she was here with him she couldn't imagine her future without him.


End file.
